


Tango

by lazaefair



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Scrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: Andy teaches Nile how to tango.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Tango

The tango that Andy teaches to Nile isn’t the showy, gunshot-stiletto-stamps kind. It’s softer and slower, and not at all about performing for an audience. It’s about the curve of Nile’s back and the strength of Andy’s arms supporting her, and the paired flow into the next movement.

It’s the trusting way Nile lets Andy move and turn her body despite having been broken and trained into a killer just as much as the rest of them. It’s the shift of muscles that Andy can feel under Nile’s skin, not part of a sparring match, not a signal of violence, but a sensuous tighten and release as Nile easily bends in response to Andy’s direction. 

Their legs tangle with precisely measured grace, intertwined and only sparingly brushing as they shift from step to step in that honey-drenched four-four rhythm, pressed as close as lovers, and this is the first time Andy looks at Nile and sees what she might be like in bed. In her lap. Hips rolling as sinuously as they are now under her guiding hand.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Tango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422210) by [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)




End file.
